Dragon Ball Z The Alternate Dimension
by Exotic Dager
Summary: I know it says beerus is in it he is later this acutally about a kid name kazuto takieo a saiyan who got abused by his dad all his life he has had enough join kazuto as he is in a war to defeat his dad
This a story about a boy named Kazuto Tkaio pronounced KAZOOTO TAKEYEO now before we begin let me tell you what the charectars look like Kazuto has red hair not the god type skin colour black yellow eyes and traning gi made out of fire His father who is the villan in this story has raven black hair black eyes black skin and a green gi his sister named sudo as red hair yellow eyes black skin and a white shirt with a skirt and the mom will not appear until awhile …. Now lets start and there all saiyans it was another day for kazuto his father came back home IT'S ABUSING TIME he said not again kazuto said frustrated it was 8 hours of hell again I'M NOT SATISFEID IM GOING TO KILL MORE you suck dad kazuto said with a grin his power level rose to 3,000 SHUT UP KAZUTO! He said blasting and tought he killed him he was in the arms of a purple cat who are you kazuto Qestoind that's not important your still alive unlock your 75 % Saiyan AND GET OUT THERE HE SAID ANGRILY what im back out here Kazuto said confused his father had already killed all the z fighters Your back his father said confused yup an your going down he said getting a battle stance how I did get a gi made out of fire weird wow dad his siter sudo said you're a psychopath no wonder mom left you she said WE DO NOT SPEAK OF YOUR MOTHER! He said instaly killing her with a blast Kazuto's eye twitched I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! He said punching his father hmm your power level is 70 but cant BEAT THIS he said powering up his ki yyy-our power level is 5,000 kazuto stuttered as he got punched away to who knows where kazuto finally woke where am I he said tired he had woken up in a rocky Biom a perfect place for training if im gonna beat that bastard I Need to train and with that he was training he eventually learnt how to fly wow who knew it was that easy he said surprised but then BAM he gets drop kicked Damit one of my dads Assaian's time to die kazuto he evily said NO WAY he shot back and they started fighting punches and kickes where thrown they even got in a clash battle time for a move Kazuto thought I learnt this from my dad he said coldly he grabbed a bunch of knives and started juggling them then he powerd up his ki and his power level boosted to 2,000 knife TORNADO NO…. way The Assaian was knifed left to with tornados to I didn't know he was that strong he thought now for the overkill kazuto said EXOTIC FLARE it is basically the Kamehameha except it s way bigger and gives the opponent 50 degree burns THE PAIN WHY THE Assain screamed as he burned into ashes that will teach you not mess with me you stupid ass bitch then his dad came what did you do to my assain he said a stern look I killed him kazuto replied with a grin then his dad got A lighter and started smoking a ciggerate like I'm going to kill you he said with a large creapy smile NOPE! SOLAR FLARE he said blinding him and running away I need to blend in with human society he was hoping he wouldent have to do this but Kazuto has to go to school he was looking up schools and he stopped... whoa orange star middle school im in as of tomorrow im going to school as soon as he knew it he was inside the bulding HEY GUYS IM KAZUTO TAKIO he spoke energetically yeah and you suck cock a guy said and all the boys laughd HA HA HA HA HA HA HA well the boys did not like him but the girls did WE LOVE YOU KAZUTO MARRY ME COME TO ME sheesh do you have anything better to do how old are you one girl asked 12 kazuto Anwserd blantly what 's your favourite colour red he said rolling his eyes why because It's the colour of my hair cool do you like girls with- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING the bell rang lunch was over thank Broccili it was gym and the girls where trying to get a peek at Kazuto 's chest they did it was all scared up from being abused 8 hours a day WOW HE IS EVEN HOTTER she sqealud then a boy said what happened to your chest fall over a rock HA HA HA they laughed WHAT DID YOU SAY Kazuto growled ttthat you fell over a rock he stuterred shivering with fear oh I thought you said cock HA HA HA HA HA the day was over and kazuto just got a new apartment he found 80 zeni on the ground and payed he was in so far his blending in plan was good so far his dad's assains haven't attacked for hours time to finally use this it was a scouter kazuto had stole from his dad a long time ago with out him knowing wow my power level 5,000 I have got strong he said boldly and proud the next day at school as Kazuto walked in all girls where showing of with low skirts and red fingernails hi kazuto a girl said notice anything different yup your even more of a slut then you where before he said pushing her out of the way DAMN a guy said RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING it was a history test and Kazuto forgot to study I will just wing it 3 hours later it was over he had got a score of 67 still a passing mark most people would call me average but i have a dad who used to abuse me now trying to kill me going to take over the world and he is a saiyan and reclently I just unlocked my powers and all these slutty girls like me yup definatly not average bingo that's the one a girl whisperd Kazuto looked back to her finally a girl not wearing her skirt so high he thought kazuto sensed ki rizing that's weird her power level is actually quite high her name was Aiko zurila he started walking to lunch then aiko was following him he kept walking until he knew something was wrong TAKE THIS he said punching her HEY the principle said stop no fighting Detntion for both of you but since it is Mr. Takio 's second day both you will have the detention together o shit kazuto thought the princeaple left and aiko said you might want to practice some moves caus your in for a deathwish Kazuto shiverd RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING the day was over but instead of bolting home to train Kazuto was stuck in Detntion with Aiko ready to die NOPE Kazuto shot back then the battle began ki blats flying clashes blood walls broke that was happening JUST DIE ALREADY AIKO screamed FRUSRATED GALICK GLADIATOR block Kazuto said smirking now take this EXOTIC FLARE OWWW DAMNIT aiko screamed angrily wow ussaully a normal human would be dead already Kazuto said that's because I am a well trained Assain you asshole she screamed fine then knife tornado I WORK FOR YOUR DAD SO I KNOW THAT TO there where blasts everywhere but aiko was injured badly due to the 50 degree burns so she decied to ditch FUCK THIS she shouted jumping out the window o yeah I also have a present so you will remember me KI BOMB SEE YA she smiled dissapering that bitch kazuto shouted jumping out the window just in time Kazuto saw the office it was A total wreck better get out here before the pricneaple comes KAZUTO shit he said what happened to the place well you see- kazuto started I don't care you r giving me your apartment so I could sell it and get money to pay for this 2 hours later fuck that bitch Kazuto said im living on the sreets Because of her the next time I see her I could help you get of the strets on on condition to be continued next chapter friday


End file.
